


Punishment for a Sinner

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mountain Daddy, NSFW, Other, Raw - Freeform, far cry 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: When you find yourself trapped within the confines of Jacob Seeds compound, you have only one choice to obey him. However, when you don't there is a price you must pay. Yet Jacob is no Holy man.





	Punishment for a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob was a solid built man, a proud man at times and a sorrowful man other times. His past held him with much regret, from the start of watching his little brother being beaten and not being able to do as much as he wished he could, to killing innocent people as part of his duty for being a soldier. The nightmare that riddled him with guilt and regret that caused him to wake in the middle of the night with a thumping heart in his chest never went away.
> 
> It was always there, always reminding him of the things he had done well before Joseph and John had found him. It tormented him, brought him back to the horrid past he once existed within. Until he found the Deputy, locked away in a cage filled with mud covering their face and majority of their body, the wild look in their eyes told him all he needed to know.

The first time he saw you, you had been nothing more then another subject to the conditioning, tied up and bound to a chair with only the flickering of shadows dancing around the room. Two other people where in the room as well, all forced to face forward, to watch a screen flicker from one picture to another, mostly depicting wolves.

The voice called out as you heard it loud and strong. From the shadows he moved out, speaking about strength and how the human world had forgotten what its like to be strong again. He moved so casually towards the screen lit up as it changed from one picture to another. A familiar face appeared from the edge of the shadows, you could only recall his name as Pratt. He’d piloted the chopper upon your arrival here and you couldn’t help but feel a sudden sense of over powering fear watching Pratt move and stand still like some obedient lap dog.

Jacob seemed interested in the other two hostages tied up before he laid eyes on you. His stroll was slow, long and confident as he continued his ramblings. You gulped down the moment he got near to you, crouching to come to eye level as you could see those soft blue eyes of his that seemed to almost run in the family. There was a kindness in them despite the words Jacob was saying and then he pulled something out that you couldn’t quiet see until it was too late. The rest of your memories were but a foggy puzzle of blurred images and sounds that didn’t make any sense.

You didn’t know what had been done to you until the next time you faced Jacob. You were locked away in a cage and your gaze lazily rolled upwards to the sound of a voice that was calling to you. You remembered him, Jacob, the soldier with a lean face that had seen many battles. Pratt was nowhere nearby, all you could hear were snarling dogs or wolves or something, it could have been another person for all you knew. As your eyes adjusted and you saw clearly you realized it was now night. Jacob was seated on a crate as he leaned over closer to the cage bars.

“You looking a little lost pup. Something your after?” His smile was soft and warm if only you hadn’t been caged up like this.

Gulping down your fear, you wanted to recline away from him but his hand was fast as it reached in, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt and forcing you against the cage bars.

“I asked you a question Pup, and I expect an answer?” He paused and watched you, tilting his head expecting you to say something but when you didn’t he stood up lifting you up with him till you stood on the tops of your toes. “No? Hmm well I guess I’ll just have to teach you what happens when you don't do what I say.” Jacob immediately let go of you and suddenly you realized just how weak your legs where.

Collapsing to the ground you gasped before looking up hearing the sound of clicking. Jacob was unlocking your cage and stepping inside and you weren’t sure what was more scarier. The effects he had over you with the conditioning, or him being in here with you. Slowly Jacob bent down on one knee and looked at you, it was like he looked at a dying mutt not worth becoming a Judge. Fear consumed you, overwhelmed you as you gulped it down, swallowing hard. Jacob noticed and he only smiled, it seemed soft and innocent but you knew better by now there was nothing soft or innocent about the Seed Family.

Too weak to stand and fight you just sat up a little, tried to steady your trembling hands by gripping the dirty muddy ground beneath you. Jacobs head tilted slightly to the side, his smile no longer visible, rather he was watching you, studying you.

“You know when I was in the military it was rude to ignore a question from a higher up. Such rudeness came with harsh punishment. Do you know what that means Deputy?” Jacob spoke in a stronger deeper voice that almost vibrated through your very core.

You hadn’t the faintest clue and just shook your head trying hard not to look up into his eyes now, for the effect they had on you made you feel even more weaker. You should have been watching him though, maybe you would have seen the hand coming for you as Jacob lashed out with one hand that suddenly gripped tightly around your throat. It wasn’t enough to choke you like John had, but it was enough to intimidate you and make you whimper.

“It means that I’m the higher up and you are the one that has to learn the lesson here.” You feared his words more then anything, yet you where powerless to do a single thing.

With one swift motion Jacob flipped you over forcing you to turn your back towards him, his hand that had once been on your throat was now at the nap of your neck, forcing your head down against the dirty ground. You looked out sideways and saw all the dirt around you and as your eyes looked out to the corner you could just make out Jacobs other hand moving to grasp the machete at his hip.

Frozen in fear you couldn’t even whimper. Your whole body was tense the moment you felt the cold steel touch your bare skin that trailed down your back only stopping at the edge of your pants before the tip of the blade was pointed down and in towards your skin.

“Stay still pup” Jacob ordered as he moved the bladed hand down the side of your hip, taunting you with the very edge of the machete he held until he stopped and began to unzip the pants you wore. You could feel his rough hands swiftly move until your pants where undone.

Jacob still had you pinned with one hand and even so he was still able to undo your jeans with the other while holding a knife. You knew what he was about to do and your body couldn’t help but feel a tad bit ready. Your body arched a little bit feeling the material of your jeans slowly being pulled down to your knees. Part of you was thankful you’d decided to at least wear panties before all of this, though it didn’t matter to Jacob. He was skilled with the knife as you shuddered trying hard to hold in the gasp that slipped through your lips when the cold metal of the bladed weapon trailed over your buttock and then over your most sensitive and vulnerable area that was fully exposed.

From behind you heard Jacob take in a long deep breath and sigh, pleased with whatever it was he smelt, but you knew what it was, it was you. The knife slid between your flesh and the panties that covered between your legs. You felt a sudden tug and heard the rip and knew what had been done. There was shuffling behind you, the sound of a belt being unclasped.

Part of you wanted to cry, but apart of you wanted this and you wanted it raw. At first there was nothing, not a single word said by Jacob or a sound, the Knife had suddenly left your flesh and you assumed it was by his side or put away. Then you felt it, the sudden warmth of his cocks head that began to rub against your outer area. The sudden shock and sensation made you jolt forward, Jacobs hand that had once held the knife immediately come up and gripped at your hips forcing you back as you softly moaned feeling Jacob continue to rub against your wetter outer area.

You wanted to scream and yell at him, you wanted to beg for mercy or help. Yet all you could do was try to stifle the moans and gasps threatening to escape into the cold night air. You didn’t want to please him, to let him know that he had you with one simple touch, yet Jacob knew all he needed to know. Your body ached for him, it began to move against his cock. Like a cat in heat with its ass in the air, you were ready for him and Jacob didn’t spare the moment to taunt or toy with you furthermore.

Pressing the head of his cock against you, you felt your inside begin to stretch trying to adjust to the sudden foreign object that was now beginning to invade you. Your legs quivered as you arched your back a little more, this time gasping and biting your bottom lip. Jacob said something low under his breath and slowly he began to rock into you. He wasn’t soft and gentle, he was pushing inside of you like a needy man that had not fucked in ages. His cock was large and thick and you felt it almost tear you open on the inside and yet at the same time you found pleasure in it. Your ass began to move with him, connecting with his hard thrusts enough to make a hard slapping sound that echoed in the area.

Eventually the hand that held you firmly down began to loosen and trailed over your frame as if to admire you from behind. You didn’t move though, didn’t fight for you were far too caught up in the overwhelming sensation of pain and pleasure mixing together and the thrusts of Jacob that pushed you forward a little. Your hands gripped the muddy ground, not just for support but because of the shuddering sensation of pleasure that traveled over your entire body .You could even feel your own fluids begin to trail down your inner thigh, you reached a shaky handy beneath your body and began to rub your privates. You gasped at your own hands touch, the thrilling sensation that overpowered you as you felt your eyes roll back inside your skull. Tongue flicked out with droll that now spilled down the side of your mouth and chin.

Jacobs thrusts picked up as he lowly chuckled, both his hands now held your hips, held you in place as you felt his hard cock twitch inside of you, pushing against your insides and slamming harder and harder each time. Not once did Jacob ease up to deny you of the pleasure you both sought out. Rather it was hard and rough and raw sex to the point Jacob was balls deep inside of you. If he hadn’t been holding you, his thrusts would have sent you forward further and further away from him. Between the sensation of your own hand and his cock, you began to call his name without even realizing it. You were close to climaxing and feared Jacob wouldn’t give you what you desired the most. Yet Jacob was no holy man. He fucked you harder into the ground until you heard him groan and gasp, you felt his cock swell and your own walls tightened around you.

Then there was a moment of utter bliss, a sudden warmth that filled your insides, a final gasp that came from Jacob as he pumped himself full into you, his thrusts slowly dying down but his grip still holding you against him. You could feel it, your own fluids and his spilling down your inner thighs and dripping on the ground. It was messy, but you couldn’t care less. It had been far too long since you had been fucked like this and Jacob certainly proved his point as Alpha. However what was meant to be a punishment had become pleasure. Perhaps you should act more like this around him, after all you didn’t mind doing this again, even if it left you exhausted panting breathlessly while Jacob too tried to catch his own breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys really enjoy this. Just a random readerxjacob thingy.


End file.
